Witness It All Go Wrong
by nessalyn
Summary: When Jude and Tommy find themselves in Vegas with a small problem, how will they deal, and who will it affect?
1. Chapter 1

Jude slowly opened her eyes and groggily looked around her. A black mini fridge and bar were set one corner of the room, and a spacious jacuzzi was in another corner. She began to sit up but jumped when she felt a warm body press against her. "What the hell!" she screamed as she hit the unidentified person laying next to her.

A low groan was emitted from the half-naked body as he sat up. "What are you tr-, Jude?" Tommy asked in disbelief as he bolted out of the bed, clad in only boxers.

"Oh my God. Tommy?"

"What were you doing in my bed?" Tommy asked, as his eyes roamed across her naked body.

"Tha'ts what I was about to ask you," she said, finally realizing she wasn't wearing any clothes. She quickly pulled a sheet off the bed and wrapped it tightly around her small frame.

Tommy walked into the bathroom and spalshed his face with cold water, trying to put two and two together. He glanced in the mirror and caught the sight of a silver band on his ring finger. "Uh Jude? Could you look at your hands for me?"

A few minutes later, Tommy was answered with a shrill scream. "Oh this is not good," he groaned. "Jude, are you okay out there?"

"Okay?" She stormed into the bathroom, wearing a bathrobe. "Am I okay? Does it look like I'm okay? I wake up, naked, in bed with my producer, a headache the size of Canada, and a fricken ring on my finger!"

"Okay, I'll take that as a no then."

"What the hell happened last night?" she demanded.

"You think I remember? I was probably as drunk as you were."

"This can't get any worse!" she screamed as the phone rang.

"Yeah, not so sure about that," he said as Jude glared at him before she picked the phone up.

"I don't know what happened!" she yelled into the phone. "You're kidding? It's in the tabloids? Shit."

"Who was that?" Tommy asked as she turned her phone off."

"Darius. He wanted to thank us for our little publicity stunt."

Tommy sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't remember anything from last night, but I don't think we need a scholar to figure it out."

Jude looked at the large ring on her finger. "So, we're married then," she stated softly.

"Yeah, but considering the state we woke up in, I'm doubting that that's not the only thing that happened."

Jude closed her eyes tightly. She had wanted Tommy since she was fifteen, and now when they finally made love, she didn't even remember it. "This is so fucked up Quincy. This is all your fault ya know!"

"Whoa, this is all my fault? How?"

"You're the one who had the great idea of driving to Vegas...on your motorcycle!"

"Hey, you were stupid enough to take me up on it!"  
Jude walked over and hit him in the arm.

"What the hell was that for?"

"For getting me drunk, and marrying me, and...and for whatever else happened that I don't remember."

"Need I remind you that you are 21, legal age, and trust me, you were a very consenting adult," he smirked.

"You said you didn't remember anything!"

"It's slowly coming back to me, alright."

"What are we going to do? Under the circumstances, I'm guessing an annullment is seriously out of the question, and you know how I feel about divorce."

"We're celebrities Jude, we can get an annullment no matter what, or we can stay married."

Jude's hand flew up to her mouth. "Oh no."

"What?"

"Did you forget that I have a boyfriend?"

"No, but apparently you did," he said smugly.

"I have to talk to him, call him before he sees the tabloids"

"Uh Jude, trust me, he's already seen them."

"This is bad, this is really bad. I said I was going on a business trip," she said, sitting down on the bed.

"You could add that it was with your incredibly sexy producer," Tommy smirked.

"Shut-up Tommy! He told me he loved me before I left."

"Pretty boy loves you?"

"Don't call him that."

"You don't love him do you?"

She crossed her arms and glared at him. She knew he was right, she didn't love Troy. He was more like a brother to her. Sure, he was sweet, and romantic, and a perfect gentleman, but, he was never Tommy.

"You don't, see problem solved."

"Problem not solved, problem getting bigger."

"Do you realize how many girls in the world would love to marry me?"

"Yeah, but most of them don't know you like I do either."

"What's so wrong with me?"

"Where do you want me to start Tommy?"

He sighed. "If you really don't want to be married, like I said, we can always get an annullment."

"It would be lying Tommy."

"Do you have any other ideas?"

"Well, no."

"Then I guess either you get over your sudden honesty issues, or we're stuck with each other."

Jude ignored him and began to pack her things.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going home, and not on that damn motorcycle of yours."

"Fine...honey," he smiled sweetly as he walked into the bathroom.

"Fine!" she screamed, throwing the lamp against the door.

"What the hell?" he muttered, opening the door and quickly dodging a glass vase. "This counts as spousal abuse ya know. This is ridiculous Jude!"

"Not as ridiculous as the idea of us being married!"

"Well I can't do much about it. And, it's not like I forced you to marry me."

"Whatever," she said, grabbing her purse.

"Now where are you going?"

"Down to the bar."

"That's kind of what got us in this mess in the first place, and besides, it's only," he looked down at his watch," Eleven o' clock."

"I'm going down there to find out what happened last night."

"Jude, here's a little rundown for you. Tequila plus Vegas plus two people with sexual tension, equals trouble, nine cases out of ten."

"Us, sexual tension? Are you delusional Quincy?"

"Maybe, but like you can't deny there's a spark between us."

"maybe for you, but not for me," she said confidently, before walking out the door.

"I'm delusional? She thinks I'm delusional?" he muttered to himself.

Jude walked down the steps to the lobby, while staring at the ring. She had to admit, it was gorgeous, but her, married? To little Tommy Q, of BoyzAttack!" She shook her head and walked over to the bar.

"Hello Mrs. Quincy. Anything I can get you?" a young bartender asked.

"Um, yeah, did you work last night?"

"Yes Mrs. Quincy. You and Mr. Quincy stopped here before and after you got married."

Jude sat down at the bar and put her head down on the counter. "Could you get me a cup of coffee?" she asked quietly.

"Of course Mrs. Quincy."

She cringed everytime she heard that name. "Call me Jude, please."

"Of course."

Tommy watched Jude from the hallway. Her purse was sitting beside her, and her her head was laying on the counter. Her facial expression gave off a sense of sadness, confusion, and an odd sense of happiness. He debated on going over to her, but the buzz of his cell phone decided for him.

"Tom Quincy."

"Um, either a congratulations is in order, or a what the fuck were you thinking? Take your pick."

"Hello to you too Kwest."

"Man, you left on a so-called business trip, and now you're married, to Jude? I've been on business trips before, and there's not a time period on my itinerary that is set aside for marrying your co-workers."

"I don't know what happened Kwest, I really don't."

"Uh, yeah, you kinda got married."

"I know that," he said in an irritated tone.

"Well you can always get an annullment."

"Yeah, uh that's not really possible either."

"Holy shit man! You and Jude got it on?"

"Different terminology would be greatly appreciated," Tommy said.

"So then I'm guessing you're getting a divorce?"

"She refuses because of her parents. She's pissed because we're married, but every solution I come up with, she shoots down."

"Have you thought that she's maybe not as pissed off as you think and maybe she's actually glad?"

"Yeah, I highly doubt that."

"Just think about it."  
"How's her boyfriend?"

"Uh not very ahppy. He's actually in D's office. They're arguing and I can hear bits and piecesm but he sound-proofed that room, way too good."

"You're standing outside the door aren't ya?"

"Yup."

"That's sad Kwest, it really is."

"I'm sorry, but my schedule doesn't exactly have time to get married out of the blue, so my life isn't quite as interesting as yours."

"We technically didn't get married out of the blue. We've known each other for seven years."

"Yeah, but it's not like you were dating, or talking about marriage."

"Okay, so maybe it was a bit spur of the moment."

"A bit?"

"I have to go pack our, or my stuff. I'll talk to you later."

"See ya."

Tommy shoved his phone in his pocket and nonchalantly walked back to their room.

"Mrs. Quincy, I mean Jude, you have a note here syaing your supposed to go up to your room immediately," the bartender said.


	2. Chapter 2

Jude grabbed her purse off the counter and rode the elevator up to her floor. She stormed into their room and walked up to him, hands on her hips. "What the hell do you want Tommy?"

"We're going back to Canada. I got two tickets to Toronto for four-thirty."

"What about your motorcylce, as in the way we got here?"

"Sold it," he said, picking up two of their four bags.

"Why?"

"Because I don't need it."

"What, are you going to sell your precious Viper too?"

"Don't push it. Now, if you don't want a divorce or an anullment, there's not a whole lot I can do. But, since you want to stay married, you know what that means, right?"

"Hold it, I never said I wanted to stay married."

"Whatever. Personally I'd like to make this sham of a marriage as believable as possible."

"Believable? Have you seen the pictures and the headlines Tommy?"

"A few of them, yes, but we can fix that pretty easily. But, you can date anyone you want, just keep it to yourself."

"What?"

"I'm giving you an out Jude. You can stay married to me, and have your fun too."

She paused, but slowly nodded. She refrained from saying anything because she was glad he was letting her be free to do whatever she wanted, but it also made her feel like history was repeating itself in the form of her parents' failed marriage. "You can do the same," she muttered quietly.

"Any slip-ups and this whole thing becomes a dirty publicity stunt and scandal, Jude."

"I know, Tommy."

He sighed and looked at his watch. "Come on, the car will be here soon."

The drive to the airport was filled with an awkward silence, and Jude was thankful for the buzz of her phone.

"Hello, Jude Har-Quincy."

"Jude Cassandra Harrison, you tell me right now, what is going on!" her father's voice bellowed.

"Hi Dad. Uh, I guess I got married."

"You guess? I cannot believe how irresponsible you are! You just married a 30-year-old man."

"He's twenty-eight."

"It doesn't matter. What were you thinking? You just ruined your life Jude. You're not like Britney Spears who can get an anullment in less than twenty-four hours."

"I know that Dad. And we're not getting it anulled."

"I don't reccoment divorce Jude."

"We won't be doing that either."

Tommy sat still and listened to Jude's side of the heated conversation. With every word she spoke, he could tell she was getting more and more irritated.

"You're going to stay with someone, who will undoubtedly cheat on you and screw up your life?"

"Not everyone is like you Dad. Not everyone feels they have to screw around on their wife!" she yelled, hanging up on him. Avoiding a conversation with Tommy, she quickly began putting her hair up, one of her many nervous habits.

"Jude, are you alrigtht?"

"I'm fine," she spat.

"I was just asking."

"And I just answered," she snapped.

As soon as the taxi stopped, she flung her door open and quickly got out, leaving Tommy to pay the fare and get their bags. He sighed and quickly grabbed a twenty out of his pocket to pay.

"Good luck with that one, Mr. Quincy."

Tommy glanced toward the airport and saw Jude sauntering into the airport. "Thanks, I have a feeling I'm going to need some luck," he said as he grabbed their bags.

The flight was filled with tenstion and only a few words were spoken between the two, all of them bitter. Tommy would stare out the window, then squirm in his seat for a bit, resulting in Jude scolding him like he was a three-year-old. He knew if they were going to stay married, it was going to be a long road.

They arrived in Toronto four and a half hours later. Tommy leaned over and whispered in her ear. "We have to make it believable Jude, you know that."

"I know," she hissed, walking off the plane. They were soon pushed into a swarm of flashbulbs and paparazzi. Tommy quickly grabbed her hand and pasted a smile on his face, Jude doing the same.

After what seemed like a hundred photographs, they finally got to a taxi and were driven to Tommy's apartment.

"So what am I supposed to do for clothes?" she asked, setting her bags down on the floor.

Tommy sighed, taking his bags into his bedroom. "You can borrow some of mine for tonight, and tomorrow we'll go over to your apartment to pick some things up. I thought maybe we could move you in this weekend."

"I have to move in?"

"You want more tabloid headlines, stay in your apartment, you want to actually try this out, you'll move in."

Jude gaped at him for a moment before storming into the extra bedroom, throwing her purse against the wall, it's contents spilling all over the floor. She slammed the door behind her and slid down to the floor, tears filling her eyes. "Why was I so stupid?" she sobbed.

Tommy was about to knock on the door, but stopped when he heard her muffled sobs drifting through the door. He sighed and walked into the kitchen, grabbing himself a beer. He sat down at the table and began to think about the predicament they were in. He had always, secretly, wanted to marry Jude, and he thought she felt the same way, at least at some point, but now it seemed as if she'd rather die than be with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Tommy was about to knock on the door, but stopped when he heard her muffled sobs drifting through the door. He sighed and walked into the kitchen, grabbing himself a beer. He sat down at the table and began to think about the predicament they were in. He had always, secretly, wanted to marry Jude, and he thought she felt the same way, at least at some point, but now it seemed as if she'd rather die than be with him.   
Jude's crying subsided a few hours later. She stood up and wiped her eyes before she walked over to the bed. Sitting on the edge, she stared out the window, soft rain hitting against the window pane. She stared at it for a few moments, just watching the beads of moisture slide down the glass. Her marriage to Tommy maybe hadn't hbeen such a mistake, but, it was still the fact that she just married him without thinking. She knew, in her heart, that she loved Tommy, she always had, but for some reason she couldn't tell him that. She didn't understand why, and she was sure he didn't undedrstand it either. She finally stopped thinking about it, laid back on the bed, and fell into a fitful sleep.  
By this time, Tommy was already on his fifth beer, still sitting at the table. He fought with himself on wether or not to go talk to Jude. He also thought about talking to his lawyer about getting divorce papers drawn up. He sighed and pushed the beer away. The last thing he wanted to do, was get adivorced a second time, and even more than that, he didn't want to lose the one person he finally loved. He'd never even thought he could love someone as much as he loved JudeEven when she was fifteen and a wannabe punker, he loved her. He loved her flaming red hair, which was now a light chesnut color, he loved the way her eyes lit up when they finished laying down a track in the studio, and most of all, he loved her carefree attitude, the way her soft laugh filled a room. He stood up, poured the reamining contents of the beer down the drain, and went to bed.  
Jude woke up to the sounds of the shower. She threw the covers off and wlaked into the kitchen, grabbing herself a bottle of water from the fridge. She then sat down at the table flipping through a random magazine.  
Tommy stepped out of the shower, beads of moisture trickling down his tanned shoulders, and the contours of his back. He nonchalantly draped a towel around his waist and walked into the kitchen.  
"Morning," he said softly to Jude. She turned around and her mouth gaped open at the sight of his wet, half-naked body. "Uh, yeah," she managed to get out.  
Tommy smirked and grabbed himself a bowl, spoon, milk, and a box of cereal before he sat down beside her.  
"You're, uh, going to eat like that?" She swallowed hard.  
He shrugged and took a bite of his cereal. "Why not? I always eat like this."  
"Yeah, but I'm not always here."  
He shrugged again. "Your point? I mean, you are my wife now."  
"So you're going to eat breakfast in a towel?"  
"Yes, that's the plan anyways. If you have a problem with it, you could go somewhere else."   
"No, it's fine, really," she said, her eyes wandering around the room.  
"Do you want something to eat?" he asked genuinely.  
"Yogurt?" She asked timidly, surprised that the previous night's events hadn't been mentioned yet.  
"Bottom, left drawer," he said between bites.  
"Thanks." She grabbed a small container of b lueberry yogurt and resumed her spot at the table.  
"Sleep good?"  
"Alright," she said softly.  
"Good."  
She slowly ate her yogurt, avoiding contact with Tommy's eyes.  
He glanced at Jude's uneasy eyes every few moments. Her long brunette hair hung loosely around her shoulders. She wore the same clothes she went to bed in, and Tommy thought she'd never looked more beautiful. He noticed a small spot of the yogurt on her cheek and he took his thumb to her face, to brush it away. His lips were dangerously close to hers and his hand slowly wrapped around her neck as he looked into her eyes and leaned down, pressing his lips against hers.  
For a moment, everything was perfect in the world for both of them, but like most perfect things, that feeling didn't last. Jude pressed her hand against his strong chest and pushed away from him.  
Tommy shook his head and looked towards the floor. "Jude-"  
"Tommy, stop," she said firmly.  
"I didn't mean to," he said softly.   
"Doesn't matter," she snapped.  
He stood up and threw his hands up, staring at her. "What do you expect Jude? What do you want from me? I love you, and this, us being married, this is one of the best things that could ever happen to me, yet you make me feel like it's the worst thing in the world."  
Jude was instantly taken aback by his words. "Tommy, this is, this isn't something that should have happened, and you know that."   
"Maybe it shouldn't have, but it did, wehter you like it or not. And, you can deny it all you want, but I love you, and I know you have feelings for me. You can't deny that either. I've given you so many outs already, and you refuse all of them. If you didn't feel something for me, you would have taken one."  
Jude stared at him in shock. SHe knew he was right, but that almost made everything worse.  
"You know I'm right, and it bothers the hell out of you."  
"Maybe it does Tommy! Maybe it does bother me, that even after all these years, and all the boyfriends and girlfriends we've had, you can still read me like an open book."   
Tommy paused for a moment. "What's so wrong with bwing with me Jude, if you love me, what's so wrong about this?"  
"I-I," she began.  
"Ya know what, don't even bother," he said softly, before walking into the room.  
Jude sat speechless at the table. Her sea-foam eyes looked confused and unhappy. She did love Tommy, and she was married to him, so why was she fighting him so much?  
Tommy put on a pair of dark wash jeans and a blue button-up shirt, before walking out of the house. Jude attempted to talk with him, but he half-heartedly ignored her. He saw the pain in her eyes, and regretted his cruelty.  
When Jude heard the slam of the door, tears stung her eyes. She hadn't meant to hurt him, and she knew she had. She slowly made her to way to his room and began to walk around. It was a typical bachelor room, plain white walls, dark blue satin sheets, and some other furniture. A few pictures frames were strategically placed around the room. She picked up a silver frame which faced his bed. It held a picture of Tommy and her on her eighteenth birthday. She smiled in reminisence. She placed the picture back where she found it, and grabbed another one, that had Tommy in between, what looked like his parents.  
"What are you doing?" a stern voice asked.  
"The picture clattered the the floor, glass flying everywhere. "I thought you were gone," she said quietly.  
"I forgot something. Why are you in my room?"  
"I, I was just looking. I'll clean it up.  
He shook his head an walked away. She winced as the door slammed for the second time.  
The phone began to ring and she grabbed it off the reciever.  
"Hello."  
"Jude? It's Kwest. Do you know where Tommy's at?"  
"He just left." Her voice trembled.  
"Jude, are you crying?"   
"N-No," she sobbed.  
"Jude, what happened?" he sighed.  
"I don't even know."  
"I'll talk to him when he gets in. I'll talk to you later."  
"B-bye."  
He sighed and closed his cell phone as he saw Troy walk up to him.   
"Where's Jude?"  
"At Tommy's."  
Before Kwest could say anything else, he had already stalked off to the parking lot, towards his car.  
A few minutes later Tommy walked into the studio. "Morning," he said quietly.  
"Morning. How's Jude?"  
"Fine," he said, not meeting Kwest's gaze, as he sat down in front of the soundboard.  
"Fine huh? I just talked to her on the phone Tom, she sure didn't sound fine."   
"We had a little fight, it's not a big deal."  
"Maybe to you it's not, but to her it is. She was crying Tom."  
Tommy groaned and brushed his hand through his thick brown hair. "I don't know wha tto do with her, Kwest. She acts like it's the worst thing that could happen to her one minute, and the next she starts crying because I got a little mad at her."  
"She's had a crush on you since she was fifteen, she finally gets over you, gets a boyfriend, and now, all of a sudden, she's married to you, and she's not too sure if she wants to be. You're like a drug to her Quincy, good and bad at the same time."  
"Great, you're comparing me to drugs."  
"Well, I thought it was a good analogy."  
"Don't quit your day job and become a psychiatrist."  
"I'll remember that."  
"So what am I supposed to do though, wait around until she decides what she wants?"  
"You could, or you could take action."   
"And how do you suppose I do that?"  
"Tell her your sorry, bring her flowers, it's really quite simple Tommy."   
"I'm asking advice from a guy who hasn't been on a date in years."  
"Hey, I have a date this Saturday."  
"With who, Paradise Barbie?"  
"Haha Quincy, I'm not the one who woke up to find he was married to the number one rock artist in Canada."  
"Yeah, yeah."  
Jude was sitting on the couch, watching the news, when she heard a knock on the door. She slowly walked over and looked out the peephole. "Hi Troy," she said, softly, opening the door.  
His eyes were glued to the diamond ring on her finger. "Hi," he said firmly.  
"Uh, do you want to come in?"  
"Yeah."  
Jude nervously closed the door behind him. "Troy, I'm-"  
"Stop Jude. YOu don't get to talk right now. What the hell were you thinking?"  
"I-"  
"I cannot believe you would do something that stupid. I always knew you and Tommy had something going. Have you been cheating on me all this time. All that shit about how you were always too tired!"  
"No! I never cheated on you Troy!" She yelled, standing her ground.  
"Sure you didn't. Business trips, late nights at the studio, promotion tours, all of them were with Tommy!"  
"Doesn't mean I slept with him, Troy. Grow up!"  
"Grow up? I'm not the one who went to Vegas and came back married."  
Tommy was walking up the steps, carrying a dozen red roses, when he heard screaming coming from his apartment. He sprinted up the remaining steps and unlocked the door. "What's going on?" he demanded.  
"Just talking Tommy Q."  
"Jude?"   
"More like heatedly discussing," she said, crossing her arms.  
"It's really not a good idea for you to be here Tom."   
"This is my house."  
"I want to talk to Jude, alone."  
"That's not going to happen," Tommy said. Before Tommy knew what was happening, Troy punched him square in the face, knocking him to the ground.  
"Troy, you should go," Jude said firmly.  
'Whatever, you'll regret this," he said, leaving the apartment.  
Jude helped Tommy to his feet and touched his already swollen and red eye.  
"Ow!" he hissed.  
She said nothing, but walked to the freezer, grabbing an ice pack for him. "You wouldn't have had to intervene like that."  
"No, but I could hear your screaming downstairs," he said, taking the ice pack.  
"Oh."  
"Yeah. Uh, there's some flowers on the table for you."  
She looked at the gorgeous red roses and weakly smiled. "Thanks, but if you think that makes everything better, you're delusional."  
"Maybe I am delusionsal then," he muttered.  
"What did you say?"   
"Nothing, nothing at all."  
"Sure," she said as she sat down on a chair.  
"What? You don't believe me?"  
"Oh, I believe you. I mean you've never given me any reson before, to not believe you."  
"Was that supposed to be sarcastic?"  
"Maybe."  
"Half of everything that's happened between us was your fault," he said quickly, without thinking.  
"My fault? You really are delusional. Three words Tommy, 16th Birthday Party."  
"You're seriously bringing that up? That was five years ago!"  
"It still happened."  
"I realize that, but we don't need to bring it up."  
"You kissed me Tommy and made me take it back."  
"Yeah I know what I did, but it was five years ago, and I regret it."  
"Would you like me to give you a more recent example then?"  
"No, not if you're going to bring crap like that up."  
"So what would you like me to do then?"  
"I'd love for you to leave me alone when you're like this."  
"Too bad," she said. "Because guess what? We're married, and I live here!"  
"Don't complain, you're the one who doesn't want a divorce!"  
"Oh don't even go there!"  
"What? Why not? You don't want to be married, but we can't get an anullment, and we can't get a divorce. So, congratulations, you, are stuck with me!"  
"Well that's just great!" She yelled before hitting him.  
"What was that for?" he said, rubbing his shoulder.  
"For being a jackass!"  
"A jackass, what did I do?"   
"What haven't you done?" she screamed.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"What do you think it means?"   
"That you want to kiss me," he said smugly.  
"Maybe I do!" She yelled as she gripped Tommy's shirt and felt her lips crash against his.  
Tommy was joking when he had said that, just egging her on. He was so surprised at the intrusion of her lips, he couldn't function.  
Jude had no clue about what she was doing, she had acted on impulse, but Tommy was her drug. Once she started, she couldn't stop, and there was no turning back.  
They continued kissing as they made their way to his bedroom. Jude fell on the bed and Tommy towered over her. His tongue slid over her bottom lip, asking for entrance. He finally slipped through her lips and their tongues danced together. A few more minutes of that, and Jude pushed Tommy away.  
"What was that?"she asked shakily.  
"Beats me, you started it."  
"So we're going to fight about this too?"  
"Maybe, your call."  
"My call, is that I'm going to take your Viper, and go get some of my stuff from my apartment."  
"M-my Viper?" He squeaked.   
"Yes, your Viper," she said, grabbing the keys off the table and walking out the door.  
"Wait, Jude, I'll drive you over there."  
"I don't think so. Remember, it's half mine now," she said, waving the keys in front of his face, before getting into the car.  
Tommy watched Jude back out of the driveway and speed down the road. "That car better come back in one piece," he muttered.

Jude cruised down the Interstate, radio blaring, hair blowing in the wind, having the time of her life. But, no matter how hard she tried to get those kisses out of her head, it was all she thought about. She knew that passion had been ignited in them both and it could only cause more trouble.  
She pulled up in front of her apartment building, sighing as she walked in and gathered her things. She purposely grabbed the supersize bottle of Midol and the variety box of tampons, smiling as she did it.  
Tommy heard the car drive into the garage and bolted to it. He ran around the car like a madman, looking for scratches.  
"Calm down, your precious car is fine."  
He leaned against it, folding his arms, attempting to look suave. "I never doubted that."  
"Sure," she said, handing him three of the six bags she had brought.  
"Uh Jude, I said we'd move you this weekend."  
"Yeah."  
"So then what's all this stuff?"  
"Clothes and make-up...and personal stuff. And besides, you said I could get some of my things."   
"Key word there is some."  
"Whatever," she said, dragging the remaining bags into the apartment.  
"So how much stuff is still at your apartment?"  
"Does it matter?" She asked sweetly.  
"No, not really," he said through gritted teeth.  
"Good."  
"Yeah, good."  
"I'm going to go unpack," she said grinning.  
Tommy simply nodded before sitting down on the couch.   
She carried five of the bags into her room and took one into the bathroom. She took all of his "manly" products out of the medicine cabinet and shoved them into a drawer, replacing them with her "girly" products. She smiled to herself, already imagining the Tommy's reaction.  
Later that night Tommy went into the bathroom to shave and shower. He opened the cabinet to grab his razor, but instead of finding the usual things, a box of tampons and a box of wax fell out. "What the hell," he muttered. He stared at the boxes for a moment before quickly shoving them back into the cabinet, a slight blush creeping up his neck. "Fine, if she wants to play dirty, we'll play dirty."  
The next morning Jude walked into the living room, apalled at the mess. Cothes were strewn everywhere, the sink was overflowing with dirty dishes that she distinctly remembered putting in the dishwasher the night before. She walked around the room in shock, and the closer she looked, she noticed there were Playboy magazines scattered around the room.   
"Thomas Quincy!" she screamed shrilly.  
He got out of bed and smiled to himself, knowing she'd found the mess.  
"Yes dear?" he asked sweetly, coming out of the bedroom, wearing a pair of black boxers.  
"Don't give me that yes dear shit. What is this Tommy?"  
He looked around. "This is how I live Jude," he said grinning.  
"It's a disaster!"   
"Your point?"  
She screamed in frustration and walked out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her.  
Tommy stood there, chuckling to himself as he began to clean up the mess he had purposely produced.  
Jude stormed into the lobby of G Major fifteen minutes later.  
"Uh Jude, did you forget something this morning?" Darius asked.  
Jude looked down, realizing she was wearing a pair of pink, silk boxers, a white beater, and a pair of Ninja Turtle slippers. "Shit."  
"Could you come in my office? We haven't spoken since you got back."  
"Uh, yeah sure," she said, following him into his office.  
"How are you?" he asked, sitting down.  
"I'm fine," she said quietly.  
"You sure? I mean you came in here, and you weren't exactly a ray of sunshine."  
"Tommy and I had a fight, it's not a big deal, it's pretty normal."  
"I still can't believe you two got married. But then again, it shouldn't surprise me much."  
"Wh-? What's that supposed to mean?"   
"Come on Jude, we all knew you and Tommy were going to get together at some point."

"Who exactly is we?" she asked.  
"Kwest, Georgia, EJ, Portia, the new assistant, Jamie-"  
"Okay, you can stop now."   
"Wait, there two more, very important people who also knew. Tommy and yourself."  
"What? Yeah, I don't think so."   
"Jude, there's no way you and Tommy are going to get this marriage to work, if you're not honest with yourself. Now, I'm late for a meeting, but we'll talk later."  
"Yeah, later," she managed to squeak out. It took her a few moments to totally absorb what Darius had just said, and deep down, she knew he was right. There was no hope for a happy marriage, or even a tolerable marriage, if she didn't admit she loved him. She sat in Darius's office for close to a half hour, just thinking, before she went into the lobby.  
"Portia?" she asked sweetly.  
"Nice outfit," she laughed.  
Jude looked down. "Yeah I know. Do you have anything I can change into?"  
"Are you seriously asking me that question? Of course I do. I'll go pick something out. But first, how's married life treating you?"   
"Oh, let's not even go there," she said.  
"That bad huh?"  
"Not bad, just, I don't know Portia."  
"I sort of know what that's like," she said sarcastically.  
"He's not being mean, it's just that, it's been a week-long fight pretty much."  
"Well it's not like you guys got married under conventional terms."  
"I don't recall you two getting married in a conventional ceremony either."  
"True, very true. But we were also 19."  
"Yeah. I'm going to go outside. Let me know when you have some clothes for me," she said, walking outside.  
Tommy drove to the studio after he had cleaned up the apartment. He kind of felt bad for making such a mess, but he also thought she deserved it for making his life a living hell for the past week. He knew the medicine cabinet was no accident and she had planned that very carefully.  
It took him close to twenty minutes to get to the studio and once he had, he saw Jude standing outside, holding a pack of Twizzlers, and nibbling on one piece.   
"That better not be from my secret stash, Harrison," he joked softly.  
"Don't worry, it's not," she said nonchalantly.  
"There's a change of clothes for you in the Viper."  
"Portia's getting me something," she said, taking a bite of the red candy.  
"Sorry about earlier," he said softly.  
"No your not."  
"Excuse me?"   
"You're not sorry."  
"How do you know if I am or not?"  
"I just do."  
"Yeah, like you didn't expect retaliation after what you did to my bathroom?"   
"Maybe a little, but not that extreme."  
"Oh that wasn't even close to extreme honey."  
"I'd prefer not to see extreme then."  
"Yeah, and I'd prefer not to see your...your stuff, either."  
"Where else am I supposed to put it?"  
"I know know, and I don't care. I just don't want to see it."  
"Fine, I'll figure something out, to accomodate your needs," she said sarcastically.  
"Thank you for being so kind," he said.   
"Oh, don't thank me Tommy, this is far from over. This is war-"  
"But, but you just said-"  
"You thought I was seroius?" she interrupted.  
"Well yeah."   
She laughed. "Watch your back Quincy," she said, before walking into G Major

Jude found Portia, grabbed the clothes she had found her her, and went to change. She could make his life a living hell at the drop of a coin, and she was going to love every minute of it.  
After she had finished recording and tying up some lose ends at work, Jude walked down to a popular bar and grill, where she'd arranged to meet Sadie. She walked to a table in the back and waited for her sister.  
"Hey, Mrs. Quincy!" the bubbly blonde greeted.  
Jude groaned and stuck out her tongue as Sadie sat down.  
"Do you realize how many teenage girls and middle-aged women, are seriously crying, because Tom Quincy tied the knot?"  
"Yeah, well I'm crying right along with 'em. I'd even join one of those celebrity marriage hate clubs against us, if there was one."  
"Actually, there kind of is," she said, handing Jude an opened newspaper, with the headline: "Distraught Teens Form 'Jude Harrison Hate Club'  
"Oh that's just lovely."  
"I thought you'd like that."  
"Oh yes, I'm overjoyed. 'Course it had to be a hate club for me, not Tommy."  
"Actually-"   
"You're not serious!"  
"Oh yes I am."   
"Wow."  
"Yeah, the perks of a rockstar marrying an ex-boybander."  
"I don't even want to be married to said ex-boybander."  
"Oh, that is such crap! All you've talked about since you were fourteen, was Tommy. You were never interested in any other guy besides Tommy."  
"There was Speed and Jamie!"  
"Yeah like those counted. They didn't last for very long."  
"Oh whatever."  
"Just admit Tommy is it for you, and always has been."  
"Things change Sades."  
"Maybe they do, but nothing has changed that much."  
"What?"  
"Stop denying it. You love Tommy."  
"I do not!" she said a bit too quickly.  
"Keep lying to yourself Jude."  
"Whatever," she said, sipping her water.  
They're quiet dinner was interrupted by the incessant ringing of Jude's cell phone. "Hello," she said, without looking who it was.  
"Jude, I think you should come down to the studio," Kwest said softly.  
"Why?"   
"Tommy's sick."  
"Okay, I'll be right there," she turned to Sadie. "I have to get back to the studio," she said quickly before walking out the door. She quickly drove to G Major and rushed into the studio. She found a pale Tommy sitting on the cough. She sat down beside him, her voice soft and concerned. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing. I'm fine. Kwest never should have called you," he said, trying to stand up, but he sat back down after experiencing dizziness.  
"You're not fine. Kwest, you wanna help me get him to my car? I'll take him to the hospital."  
He nodded and helped Tommy to his feet, and guided him toward her car.


	4. Chapter 4

"You know you really don't have to take me to the hospital," Tommy said in an irritated tone. "I'm perfectly fine."

Jude ignored him and kept driving, easing their way through an orange light.

"The way you drive I won't have to worry about getting to the hospital," he muttered.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"You're a horrible driver."

"Oh like you're any better, King of Speeding Tickets."

"Ha, ha, that's very funny Jude," he said.

Jude glanced over at him, his face still a bit pale. "Whatever."

They arrived at the hospital and Tommy was examined.

"I can't find anything wrong Tom," the doctor said. "It's probably just a small bug. But, if it happens again, come in and we'll run some tests."

"Will do doc," he said as he put his jacket back on and met Jude in the waiting room.

"So?"

"I'm fine. He said it's probably a bug."

Jude sighed.

"What?"

"You interrupted my lunch date with Sadie for a bug..." she said, not being able to keep a smirk off her face.

"Oh yeah? You seemed pretty worried when you came to the studio. 'Oh Tommy, are you okay? I'm taking you to the hospital'," he mocked her.

"I did not say that!"

"Pretty damned close," he said, getting into the driver's side of the car.

"Excuse me, but what do you think you're doing?"

"Driving. I want to make it home alive."

Jude scowled and obediently got in on the passenger side.

Tommy drove to his apartment, got out, and proceeded to open Jude's door.

Jude rolled her eyes and walked into the apartment, leaving Tommy shaking his head on the sidewalk.

She threw her purse on the couch and walked over to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"So how many paparazzi did you have to dodge today? My last count was eight."

"Oh, way more than that," Jude joked. "It was more like ten. And not only that, Sadie told me we both have hate clubs."

"Hate clubs huh?"

"Yeah, who knew a marriage neither one of us wanted could get so much publicity. Darius is having hayday with all of it."

"He always has."

"So now what do we do?" Jude asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, now that we're on speaking terms again, how are going to go about with this whole marriage thing?"

"I don't know. I suppose we act like a happy newlywed couple, at least until the publicity dies down a bit. Then we can do whatever I guess."

"Yeah, whatever," Jude said as she looked out the window.

The next morning Jude was still sleeping when Tommy got out of the shower. He slipped on his boxers and walked into Jude's room. She was laying, huddled underneath the covers, only her head peaking out.

"Jude, wake up," he said as he softly shook her.

"Go away."

"Jude, we have to go to work, wake up."

Jude moaned and rolled over, pulling the sheets over her head.

Tommy smirked and yanked the covers off of her, revealing a naked Jude.  
"Oh shit, uh, Jude I'm sorry."

"Go away!" She screamed, throwing a pillow at him.

Tommy left the room and closed the door behind him, a bit of a smirk still on his face when he walked back to his own bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I know..I'm a horrible updater, you can tar and feather me if you'd like. Anyways, I meant to get all this writing done this summer..but it obviously hasn't happened. Things have been crazy around here. We got a foreign exchange student, so I haven't been able to write/be online as much as I'd like...so I'm trying to update all my stories, now I'm not promising that they're going to be the best updates ever, but I'm just trying to get myself out of this hole I've dug myself into.

Jude sat up, her face turning ten shades of red. She shook her head and quickly got dressed. Stopping at the door, she summoned up the courage to face Tommy.

"Morning," she said quietly as she grabbed a box of cereal out of the cupboard.

"Jude, I'm sorry about that," he said, grabbing the milk out of the fridge for her.

"Oh sure you are," she said quickly.

"Well Jude, come on it's not like I haven't seen everything before."

Jude glared at him and hit him upside the head. "You pig."

"What?" He smirked. "It's true."

She grabbed the milk away from him and sat down at the table.

"Jude, don't be mad, I was just joking."

"Whatever," Jude said quickly, shoveling spoonfulls of cereal into her mouth.

Tommy left her in the kitchen to go get dressed himself. He pulled on a pair of jeans and searched for his favorite blue t-shirt. When he couldn't find it he walked out to the kitchen. "Jude, have you seen my blue t-shirt?"

"Which one? You only have about a million of them."

"The one with the white writing on it."

"Oh well that narrows it down to about a half a million now."

"Jude, it's not funny. We have to be at work in twenty minutes."

"So wear something else Quincy and stop being such a drama queen!" She said, putting her dishes in the sink. She quickly pulled her hair back into a ponytail. "I'm ready to go."

Tommy shook his head and went back to his room, pulling out a black t-shirt. He came out with a grumpy look on his face.

"Are you seriously mad because you couldn't find the shirt you wanted to wear?" She asked as she walked into the garage and got into the Viper.

"Yes I am actually."

"My God Quincy, you are such a girl."

"Knock it off Jude," he said as they drove to G-Major.

Once they parked Jude turned to him. "Tommy, I have something to tell you," she said seriously.

"What is it?"

"Your shirt, it's in my bedroom. I wore it to bed last night," she said laughing and getting out of the car.

"You better run Harrison," he said chasing after her.

Jude started laughing and ran into G Major, bumping into Darius.

"Well you two look like you're in good moods," he smirked as Tommy came running in soon after Jude.

"I'm better," Jude smiled at her boss and glanced back at Tommy, who still held a mischevious grin on his face.

"Good, now could you two please get that look off your face that says your going to jump each other, and get to work today?"

Jude looked at him with wide-eyes. "Oh puh-leaz, that is not the look that's on my face right now."

"Whatever you say," Darius said, leaving the building.

"Come on Harrison, you heard the man, wipe that look off your face," Tommy said smirking.

"Oh give it up Quincy, you're not getting any, ever."

"Ooo, ouch. Rejection, oh how it hurts!" He said, clutching his chest.

Jude playfully pushed him and walked into Studio A.

"So, do you have anything written?"

"Um...yes, well not exactly...no I have absolutely nothing."

"Great, well then we're starting off how we always do."

"That's cruel Quincy."

Tommy laughed and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. He handed it to Jude and went to work on the soundboard.

"Well aren't you going to help?"

"I haven't been to work in over a week Jude, I have a lot of stuff to do, so since you don't have a song ready, I'm going to work on that stuff."

Jude rolled her eyes and retreated to a corner in the studio. Sitting down and bringing her knees to her chest, she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes.

"Harrison, working, not sleeping," he teased.

"Shove off Quincy," Jude said, sticking her tongue out and throwing her pen at him.

"I'm beginning to think that you have a violent disposition."

"You're talking about me like I'm a dog or something!" Jude said, looking offended.

"Sorry honey," he smirked, before returning to the sound board.

Jude scoffed and looked down at her blank piece of paper. Unable to think of anything she started doodling.

After an hour passed Tommy called Jude back over. "So what do we have?"

Jude, disgusted with herself, handed him a piece of paper with hearts, stars, and other assorted symbols on it.

"Did you invent some new type of secret language here or-"

"Shut-up!" She said, hitting him in the shoulder. "It's not funny that I can't think of anything."

"I'm not making fun of you, just trying to lighten the mood. There is a difference." Tommy said, smiling.

"Well I can't think of anything," she whined, sounding much like a young child.

"Whining isn't attractive. Here, what about something like this?" He asked, digging out a piece of paper in one of the file cabinets.

"Pre-written music? You know that's not how I do music."

"I'm not saying you have to record it. Maybe just play around with it a little bit, and you might get some kind of inspiration," he mused, looking at his wife, searching her face for a good or most likely bad reaction.

"Fine," she said grudingly, looking over the song. She looked up at him. "What if I said I didn't want to sing anymore?"

"Jude, what are you talking about?"

"I don't know if I want to do this whole thing anymore," she shrugged, looking around the studio. "I'm tired of being a rockstar."

"You don't know what you're saying, you're just stressed out, that's all."

"No Tommy, I'm serious about this."

"Why do you all of a sudden not want to sing anymore? This has been your dream since you were a little kid."

"Since the fact that I've achieved all I can achieve in this business, and personally I don't want to end up a washed up star."

"So you think quitting all-together is going to prevent that? Jude, I'm considered washed up, and I'm still in the business."

"I'm going to talk to Darius about it tomorrow," she said softly.

"Jude, I don't even know where this is coming from. You can't just make a decision like that out of the blue."

"Seems lately I've been making a lot of decisions randomly.

"Yeah, and you know how well they've all worked out."


End file.
